Admittance
by Zuriyan
Summary: Vegeta is training in his GR and is interrupted by a distraught Goku. To what extents will Vegeta go to make the hero feel better and will he perserve his dignity? Some of it is supposed to be funny... [Oneshot, Yaoi, lemon, GxV]


A/N Hey people! This is my first try at a Dragonballz fic! This is all there is as far as I am concerned, even if i did enjoy writing it! Please R&R, I appreciate all feedback, and flames shall be used to fix the heating problem in my bedroom! This was one of the first Lemons I wrote, so if it is not too good, my apologies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters, if I did, there would be more fighting, less romance and more gay sex.

Warnings: This is a Yaoi Fic and features a lemon scene involving two males, you read at your own risk. There is also quite a bit of swearing during the duration of this Fic, so if you have a problem with that (not that you will of you are reading a lemon!) then please don't read on.

Admittance 

I can't believe this. I have been interrupted three times already by insistent knocks on my gravity room door. It takes a little while for the darned thing to stop and start… working the gravity up to 500 times that of earth takes a large amount of nuclear power you know.

And still the knocks are echoing around the room. What's worse is that they're out of time with my music. If they were in time, then I would be able to ignore them… if I don't answer maybe whoever it is will leave me the fuck alone.

"'Geta!" Damn it. It's that baka Kakarott. I flick my eyes over to the clock. It's 3:00 in the afternoon. What could he possibly want? Doesn't anyone on this Godsdamned planet have anything better to do than annoy me! Again with the knocking.

"What do you want?" I call out, not bothering to turn the machines off and open the door. If I'm short with him, then he'll leave me alone.

"Damn it Vegeta! Open the door." I feel my eyes widen as I allow my body to drop to the ground. Since when does the Earth's Protector curse?

"Keep your gods damned pants on Baka." I call, switching the power off and feeling the air almost float in comparison to the intense pressure that it was a few seconds ago. "What's so important that you have to interrupt me?" I ask, hearing the door hiss open at the touch of another button.

I turn around and almost wish that I hadn't. Something is definitely wrong and not standard wrong… Fucked up. Kakarott is crying.

"Kakarott?" I ask, almost shocked that my voice sounds… caring. "What's…?"

"Chichi is…" he struggles for a moment. I resist the urge to shake the words from him, but I can guess. These humans are a very fragile species, and the woman in question is not the least reckless person on the planet. "She's gone." An awkward silence unfolds between us. I know that there are words I should be speaking… but for the life of me I cannot think of what they are.

"How did it happen?" I ask finally, trying my hardest to not sound harsh and uncaring. I know that if I were in his position – not that there is anyone that I care about enough for it to affect me so – I would be fragile. The only other full-blooded Sayajin in the universe stands before me looking sad and lost, there are tears dripping down his face unchecked, and his cheeks and eyes are red and blotchy.

"Heart failure." He answers his voice dull, quiet, and almost unbelieving. "I just… she's gone 'geta. She left me… and I can't get her back." he whispers, looking at his hands as if they belonged to someone else. Ok… this is really awkward. I am no good at this feelings crap. Hang on… he's walking towards me.

"You uh… wanna train?" I ask stupidly, shrugging my shoulders in the human way. It may be dumb, but training is what helps me when I am stressed or angry. He sniffs loudly, fuck, is he ever inelegant.

"Yeah ok." He says, tugging his shirt off and sniffing some more. For an earth raised sayajin, he certainly has the typical sayajin physique. Well defined muscles ripple as he moves, I almost feel jealous… almost.

"_Stage one: 50 times Earth's natural gravity"_ murmurs the cool computer voice of my gravity machine. Gently, the gravity level presses down on my shoulders and upper body. Starting Kakarott off slow and work his body up, that's the way to go. He's not really new at this, but he hasn't come anywhere near the gravity I deal with every other day. The sound of his cracking knuckles brings my focus back on to him.

"It has been a while since I have trained… be gentle with me." my rival says. Sure… whatever, gentle training never helped anyone. Especially when you are sad and fucked off. My warm ups are purely for show right now, I have been training since the early morning after all.

"We'll go at my pace. You will thank me when we're done." I say, loosening up. His exercises are a little different than mine, focussing more on his arms than his legs, he tends to throw more punches. Me, I like the strength needed for kicking, and it gives me the best legs known to man. Though I will admit that if we put my legs on his chest… we'd have a pretty damned sexy killing machine. Hang on… did I just think that!

"As you wish Vegeta." The Baka mumbles with a shrug.

"Ready?" my question is rendered unnecessary as he flies towards me, arms cocked and geared up. Instinctively, I block the first three punches, and then begin my offence, forcing him back. He is blocking more than he is attacking, always a sign of a distracted mind. Damn him. If he were focusing, I might have a real rival. A fight that would test me for once. I up my speed slightly, feeling the familiar anger at his presence begin to fuel my body. I notice now that there are more of my punches and kicks landing on his body rather than hitting his arms or legs, a bad sign for the earth's protector.

"_Stage two: 100 times Earth's natural gravity – warning, pressure level is lethal to all humans"_ the computer's voice announced, pressing our bodies with a higher pressure. I see sweat beginning to form on his body, a satisfying feeling might I add. He's such a stupid man, one wonders why it is that he still lives. Of course, he has died so many times… Fuck. Where did that come from? I shake my head and continue my attacks, I keep forgetting about how damned fast he is.

"Vegeta. Tell me about the sayajin world." Kakarott mumbles, not stopping his insistent, yet futile attempts at attacking. I let a smirk cross my face.

"What would you like to know?" I ask him, barely breaking eye contact with him as I kick for his stomach. He catches my foot and I throw a punch at his dumb head.

"Just… anything." The Baka requests with his eyes focussed on my chest. Memories of my past climb into my head as I let my thoughts drift back in time. My world. Vegeta-sei, the sayajin home land, where I grew up and was treated with the respect I bloody well deserved.

"There were two suns." I begin, slowing the speed of my attacks a little, instead working more on my defence. "One was bigger than the other… must be closer I guess. It was huge and yellow, more yellow even than earth's sun." Just thinking about it I can practically feel the warm beams of Kuumai. "The other sun was smaller and red. Blood red, the beams from that sun felt thick and evil, not hot, and not cold… just weird." I catch his left arm and spin him, holding his arm tightly behind his back. "His name was Aakumi, and he was slower than Kuumai. There have only been three recorded eclipses of the moon and both suns." I say, forcing the arm higher as he grunts with the pain.

"It's supposed to be a big thing. The eclipse." Go on; groan as I continue to tell you about your dead home planet. "I saw Kuumai eclipse Aakumi, that happens about every two earth months or so. It marks the turn of one sayajin month; there are 17 months in a year." I let go of his arm and back off quickly, raising my arms in anticipation of his next attacks.

"_Stage three: 200 times earth's natural gravity – edge of Namek pressure capability"_ I let out my breath as the pressure begins to actually impede my movements. Kakarott on the other hand, seems to be having a little trouble with the level. I look him over as he rubs his arm; I must have pulled something in that muscle.

"Go on." He says quietly, cracking his knuckles and getting into stance.

"As you know, the full moon only happened once a year." I begin, allowing a smile to cross my face at the memories. Oh yes… the Hunt. "There was a huge celebration. Like New Years Eve here." I aim a kick at his leg and feel it resist the damage I am trying to give him. I notice now that I have begun to talk, our already half-hearted fight has slackened.

"Why do you want to know about your sayajin side? Finally accepting who and what you are?" I ask him with a smirk. Was that a sneer from the fabled Goku? Never.

"I think that I am now without anything that keeps me human. Even my children are more sayajin than I am." He answers slowly, dropping his arms and allowing me to punch him in the stomach. How very noble of him. I punch again, just to take advantage of the situation.

"So you're finally admitting what I have been saying all along?" So he should. He's a third class Baka. His brother was three times the sayajin that Kakarott will ever be, though Radditz had about three times the hair. "You should have listened to me before. There may be hope for you yet." I feel a punch land on my shoulder and suddenly I am flying backwards.

Finally, the fucking dickhead is angry enough to try to hurt me.

"_Stage four: 350 times earth gravity – training bots activated in defence mode."_ I smile evilly and crack my knuckles as I pick my body up off of the ground with only slight difficulty.

"Angry Kakarott?" I ask him as I walk towards him. "You need to redirect that negative energy. These are … fun." Oh gods! It was worth saying that just for the look on his face! I don't think I have ever used the word fun on this planet. Especially around this baka.

"Did you just…?" he shakes his head. "Never mind. Where are they?" I point to one of the floating machines, the smirk still in place. I see him steel himself; he has no idea what he is getting himself into. I set my stance and prepare myself for the second of four trainer bots. Kakarott launches himself at the bot, his fist ready to slam into its front visual sensor. When he is less than two feet away, it disappears.

He stops himself suddenly and looks around, dumbfounded. I openly laugh.

"Upgrades Kakarott!" I say, powering up to second stage super sayajin. Oh the POWER that runs through my veins! How to describe such a liquid pleasure? There are no words in any language that can compare. "They aren't fragile." I say with a grin.

"Really! I can use my power?" He asks. Gods above, he sounds like a child being told that he can buy anything he wants in a candy store. I nod to him as the bot reappears and beeps quietly; showing openly that it is in defence mode. His eyes narrow and a feral light glows behind them as he smirks. I feel my jaw drop.

Fucking Hell. Radditz pulls – used to pull rather – that exact look. Why am I reacting like that? They are brothers after all, why shouldn't they look alike? It's not like Kakarott knows what went on between myself and the rogue. And there is nothing in the universe that will make me tell. There is no torture in the world that is effective enough for me to tell.

I let my consciousness float randomly away and let the power soar through my body, my instincts directing my actions instead. I find myself mere inches away from Kakarott, my fist millimetres from his now aquamarine eyes.

"Come, defence bots test speed. Believe me. You are not fast enough for them." I growl, letting my senses drift as I spot the closest bot. I have punched it twice before its sensors kick in to let it cloak itself in invisibility. I hear the sound of frustration behind me as Kakarott once again misses his target. "Feel their movement in the air. They are only fucking invisible; they don't disappear from the face of the earth. You're faster than this." I hear my voice say as I push my power level even higher.

I see two bots in front of me and my brain registers three impacts as one leg then the other hit the first, then my fist punches through, actually through the second. Before the bots realise that I was there. I hear the dead body of the second bot hit the ground, smoking slightly and flickering from visible to invisible and back.

"_Final Stage: 500 times earth's natural gravity – medical bots on standby, trainer bots set to attack mode"_ the pressure change this time was easily manageable with my powered up state. Kakarott however falls from flight to fight grounded, sweat dripping visibly from his body. Instinctively, I fly to join him. Standing next to him and watching as he tries to fight the invisible bot next to him.

"Let go of your consciousness Kakarott. Fight with your gut, not your mind. They're programmed to be random. Logical thought won't help you here." I hear my voice mutter, Fuck, I sound like I should be teaching Jedi on that stupid program that the boy likes, 'Star warps' or some shit like that.

"Thanks Vegeta." He growls, cracking his neck and relaxing slightly. I feel his Ki surge as he powers up still further. Four bots begin to circle us as we stand back to back in the room, sweat trickling down Kakarott's shirtless body. God, his chest is so wide… and muscled… and… FUCK!

I growl deep in my throat as I realise that I am starting to get aroused. The scent of his sweat is so fucking similar to his brother's… I just want to bury my face in his shoulder and… NO. My hands clench and I feel the nails start to dig into my palms, for once I hadn't bothered with gloves.

I distract myself by firing an energy beam at one of the circling bots. The bot takes the beam, but it doesn't blow up. I had almost forgotten about the fucking upgrades. I feel my Ki surge higher as my annoyance builds. Fucking hell… why don't they just DIE! I barely feel my feet leave the ground as I launch myself at the nearest of the floating bots. My fist connects with its metallic arm, but pushes through the reinforced limb with ease. I release a powerful beam in its face, shattering the visual sensors and blowing a hole straight through the robot.

A sharp, painful burning sensation shoots up my back and I turn around, glaring. Another of the robots had shot a beam at me. That fucking bastard! How dare it! Once again I zoom towards one of the offensive little things, fully prepared to rip it to tiny little pieces, but before I got there, it was already dead. The pieces dropping from the air faster than I could see. Oh yeah… gravity at 500 times that of earth.

Kakarott was having the time of his life, shooting at the remaining robots without much consideration for where they are, or were before they flicker from visible to invisible. I close my eyes, allowing my senses to increase by sacrificing my sight. I hear the clicking and whirring of one of the little gravity modifiers… There! I feel the Ki of my shot leave my hand, and hear a resounding explosion. Must have worked.

I open my eyes and sink back into my body, reclaiming my muscles. I see Kakarott sitting on the ground, a glow surrounding his body as he held his hands in front of him, a beam concentrated in his hands as he listened for another of the machines. After a moment, the machine is dead, and the rest of them are recalled as I flip the switch.

"_Trainer Bots deactivated. Gravity level 500 times that of earth, Med bots on standby, activate?" _the cool voice of my computer asks. "Negative." I say clearly, heading back to the meditative form of my long term rival.

Again with the crying. Obviously I didn't do well enough for him; his hands are over his face as the last of the bots shatter into pieces behind him. I can see the pressure pulling his the salty droplets of sin to the ground, a pool of sweat and tears starting to form around him.

Perhaps it would be best if I turn off the machines. I walk over to the control pad and turn the machines off with a touch of a button. Hang on… why is there blood all over the machine? Oh for fuck's sake! My hand is slightly mangled, must have happened when I punched through the reinforced titanium outer shell of the trainer bots.

And here is the pain.

I allow a small groan to escape my lips before I get a handle on the pain.

"Activate med bot." I say gruffly.

"_Medical Bot Activated. Gravity reduced to the natural gravity of earth, caution, Nameks may feel some discomfort as the cells re-adjust"_ I hold my hand as the medial bot arrives and approaches me with bandages and my gloves. Good. I watch Kakarott as I dress my wounds and pull on my white gloves. He's now openly crying, sobbing loudly into his hands like a bitch. I walk closer, massaging my hands gently.

"I … uh." Again, I am not that good with the whole feelings crap, and the training certainly didn't seem to help him. All it did was make him sweat and fill the room with his scent. A rather good scent I might add. I can't for the life of me think of anything to say to him. "How can I … help you?" I ask quietly, squatting down near him.

What the fuck! Before I could protest his arms are around me and his head is in my shoulder, crying wet warm tears into my ruined spandex suit.

"She's gone Vegeta! We've been married since we were teenagers!" Awkwardly, I pat him on the back, though the more I do that, the more his sweat gets on me. His scent is drenching me. My instincts tell me that I have to pull him to me, asserting my dominance. But I can't. I don't need that guilt, I have enough of that.

"Kakarott… it isn't your fucking fault. Why the hell are you beating yourself up about it?" I ask him, unable to keep my mouth closed. Black eyes meet mine. Fucking hell… I can't control myself anymore, father forgive me… again.

I kiss him.

Oh fuck. How does a fighter like him get lips this soft? It's not right I'm telling you. Of course I am not complaining. At first he's stiff as stone, probably shocked that I know how to kiss. But after the first initial shock wears off, I feel him move slightly, pushing me back a little. His eyes flicker shut and he lets out a small groan. I think now is the time to break the kiss. Fucking hell… I fucked up! I stand up quickly and press the door release button. Fresh air. I need fresh air.

"Wait! Vegeta!" I hear him say before I take off into the crimson light of sunset. Fuck, fuck! Why the FUCK did I do that! Oh gods! I'm never going to fucking live this shit down! Oh god, why did I kiss him? Looming in the near distance is a beach, empty because it's autumn, and the wind is a little cold. Here would be a good spot to wallow in my own self pity.

I touch down and perch on a rock. How the fuck am I going to explain this if the word gets out? I could… no… maybe… Nah. I'll just do what I always do. Threaten anyone who dares try and tease me. Or I'll just kill them. Yeah that sounds good.

But why did I go and kiss him like that? Was it because of his smell… which is so fucking close to his brother's its almost painful? Yeah. That would be it. Gods I miss Radditz. He was a bastard, but a funny bastard and a brilliant screw. It makes me wonder what Kaka- NO don't think that about Kakarott… don't even go there! He's so… happy.

But not today.

Today he was crying, and then he was angry, and then he was crying again. And then we kissed. It was a clumsy kiss, but my lips still tingle with the memory of his. Do I have… feelings for this baka? I hope not for my pride's sake. But what if he likes me back? The thoughts are making me… happy too. The sun's almost gone now…

"Vegeta." I snap out of my reverie and feel a blush cross my face. It's the baka; he's looking at me strangely.

"Yes Kakarott?" I ask him, fuck, can my face get any redder!

"Why did you kiss me?" Always to the point is the airhead. I look away from his intoxicating eyes; instead my eyes take in the full moon starting to rise.

"I uh…" Why cant I SPEAK! Fucking hell! Oh yeah, the moon.

"Did you…?" I look at him, feeling lust in my chest. I can keep it under control… turns out he can't. For the second time today, I have my lips pressed against my rival's.

A small moan escapes my throat as I draw him in closer, forcing my dominance down on him. I feel his lips open slightly and I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss still further. Oh fuuuck. He tastes as good as he smells… better even. My hand starts wandering of its own accord, running over his shoulder and chest. I feel his arms wrap around me and the dominance has shifted from me to him. I growl deep in my chest and break the kiss.

"Kakarott… we can't." I mutter, looking into his eyes to show that I am serious. "Your wife just fucking died." Of course, that isn't the reason for stopping is it? No. The reason is that you are too much like your brother for comfort. He had the same… oh god, the same puppy dog look as you just pulled.

"But… I thought…" the baka's eyes are all wet again. I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"You need to think. Your wife just died. If you weren't grief stricken… you wouldn't want me." the words taste foul in my mouth, and they seem to ring dully in my ears. But it is true… it has to be true. He doesn't care about me, and I sure as fuck don't care about him. I cared about his brother.

And there is no amount of kissing that is going to change that.

"Don't say that 'geta. I already though about it. Chichi died three months ago." He says quietly. Hang on… am I getting this right? Did I just hear what I think I just heard?

"You're serious? How come I didn't know about it earlier?" I can barely believe my ears. He is saying that he came to seduce me! I'm almost angry. Almost. Though there is a strange feeling of flattery running through my mind as well. There is a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Because you were busy training or sleeping. I didn't want to bother you with my wife's funeral." Fucking hell… he thought that sleeping was more important than going to his wife's funeral. What the fuck.

"Kakarott… are you saying that you want me?" I ask him. I bet he can hear my heart; it's hammering so loud I can hear it ringing in my ears. Oh, fuck… he doesn't even have to say it, his eyes tell me everything. He wants me. Forgive me father… I want him back, even if he is a dishonour to our species, I want him. So I will have him.

Our lips meet for the third time today. And it feels good. Damn him, it feels good.

Without warning, I find something soft at my back, it's a bed. How the fu- oh yeah, the idiot has an instant teleportation technique. I refuse to be dominated! I wrap my arms around his waist and my legs over his. With a twist of my waist, I roll him onto his back, me on top of him. I am actually impressed, I have managed to maintain the kiss even still.

He breaks the kiss, looking deeply into my eyes as he takes a few deep breaths. I can feel – even through our clothing – how aroused he is. I am not far behind to tell you the truth.

"Vegeta… how could I not want you?" he purrs, running his large hand down my body to rest on my waist. I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I am irresistible of course." I say, nipping him gently on the neck. Fuck his skin tastes so damn good, and the vein is just there…

"Make love to me my prince. Make me scream." he moans. Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Did the earth's protector just tell me to… yes he did…

"Oh I don't know… I don't really feel like sex…" I purr in his ear, making him groan and tear my clothing from my body. Heh heh, I am an evil bastard no?

"Yes you do. Please my prince, please love me." he begged. I growl deep in my chest.

"Kakarott." Please… please don't make me sound like a complete fag…

"Hai?" the Baka moans from beneath me. Here goes…

"Are you sure?" I ask him quietly, looking him deeply in the eyes. The black eyes staring back at me are full of lust, want… and something else. Something that Radditz had too. I can't describe it, but it makes me feel all queasy inside.

"Hai." Say no more pet… say no more.

"Good. I fucking hope you know the consequences of this." I mutter, taking his lips with mine again. I let my hands wander, and soon his pants are no longer an obstacle, neither are mine for that matter.

Our bare bodies writhe against one another, the boiling flesh of his muscles rippling beneath me as I kiss his neck and throat. My fingers run to his lips, three of them forcing themselves into his wet mouth. Preparation is the key with all sex I have discovered, an unprepared body feels almost as bad for you as it does for them… almost. I feel him suckle on my fingers, and my lower biology surges in jealousy. Not yet …

After judging my fingers slick enough, I lift my mouth to his and take his lips forcefully. I hear him moan as I nip his tongue as it prods and pokes its way into my mouth. As we kiss, I glide my slick fingers over his puckered entrance. One slides within him and his eyes snap open, looking into mine with pain showing in their depths. My unoccupied hand takes firm hold of his large arousal, drawing forth a loud moan. His eyes flicker shut as I let him adjust to the single finger, then I push a second in as well, causing my rival to arch his back and scream out in an animal cry that showed both pleasure and pain.

"Oh my god Vegeta! I… oh" Kakarott has always had a way with words, and as usual, it is up to me to make decent conversation.

"Does this feel good Baka?" I ask him, growling in his ear. I almost scare myself at how feral I sound, and I feel him flinch for a second.

"Vegeta… nobody… never… feels…" the words still mean nothing, so I slide my third finger within him, though this one is slightly dryer than the others, this doesn't seem to worry him too much. " MORE VEGETA!" he screams, arching his back still further. Looks like it is time for me to be a little evil!

"Hmm… maybe. But first, I want answers…" I purr, running my unoccupied fingers ever so softly over the firm skin of his upright member. His eyes widen, and there is a hint of betrayal shining over their sparkly surface. "Why me?" I ask him, looking deeply into his eyes with a seriousness that I didn't know I had. He hesitates for a moment, all movement lost.

"Because…" he licks his lips. Oh, god… what… it can't be…? "I love you Vegeta." And that my dear Baka, was the correct answer!

Without any warning, I thrust myself within his tight opening.

"FUCK!" I hear him scream, but there are more important things than worrying about the earth's saviour screaming out his first swear word. He is so TIGHT! It's just so… oh god. I don't think I have ever fucked something this well muscled before; it feels like pure… caresses. I can hear myself grunting as I rock my hips gently, letting him adjust.

"Kakarott… you've never been fucked have you?" I ask him between gritted teeth. My only answer is him shaking his head and wrapping his legs around my waist, pulling me deeper. "You are fucking tight… you need to learn to control these muscles…" I feel him tighten himself around my length and a gasp of breath leaves my lungs. "Like that." I murmur as I hear him chuckle breathlessly.

"Not bad for a greenhorn eh?" He asks me, looking at me with Radditz's feral grin on his face. I pull back with my hips, move slightly, and slam back in as a response. He arches so far back I wonder why he hasn't broken something, his hand somehow manages to work its way around to the round scar that was my tail.

I loose myself.

Everything about us for the next few endless moments was screams and sweat. My body within and around his, his body everywhere, his arms, his legs… everything was just perfect. All I can describe it is red, sensuous, glorious red. I fucked him so hard he screamed my name for about twenty minutes straight, he came all over the both of us, only minutes before I followed suit, releasing deep inside him with my mouth over his shoulder to stop myself screaming and loosing all of my dignity.

I let myself fall on top of him, my mind finally returning to my body. I nip at his salty skin for a moment before rolling off of him onto the bed. I face away from him as I lie there, hoping that he would be asleep soon enough.

I can't believe what I've done, after everything I told myself… that I would never allow myself to be seduced… I still was. And by none other than the man who killed his own brother… my lover, the one who killed Frieza when I was supposed to, the one who beat me to super sayajin, the one who destroyed my self esteem and ended the faith that I had for our proud race, the one who I hated not two days ago, and if that isn't bad enough, he's the gods damned fucking GOOD GUY! Kakarott. Or as the earth people call him, Goku Son. Their Hero.

How the fuck am I supposed to live with myself when I fucked the Earth's Protector? I am a fucking freak, if my father –

"Vegeta?" a quiet voice tears me from my thoughts, who? Oh, it's him.

"Hai?" I ask quietly, still not facing him. I feel him wrap his arms around me, holding me close, sharing his body heat and drenching me in his scent.

"Thankyou, so so much. You have no idea what this means to me." He whispered into my neck, the words rumbling against my skin. I feel myself unconsciously rub back into him, the feeling of his muscles against me… of his hardening member pressed into the flesh of my backside. I am sure that there are worse things in the world than mating this complete baka.

He could be Human.


End file.
